Mystique Fucks Wolverine
by Pieking3713
Summary: Mystique tries to bet wolverine for his old dog tags


As Mystique sat down at the table, she was hoping she had found the right bar. It was almost empty, so there were only so many table that could be right. She had walked in disguised as a hot model, but the disguise would never work on the Wolverine. She had come here in the hopes that he would give back the dog tags she had found. They read "Logan" yet the ones the Wolverine bore read "Wolverine". When the figure sitting in front of her gave a casual sniff, she knew she had sat at the right table. "I'd like them back." She asked. "What back?" retorted Logan, knowingly. "The dog tags." She replied. She could see him thinking "Fine...I'll bet you for 'em." Logan replied. "What...fine." Complained Mystique. "Who do you think is gonna win?" Asked Logan, nodding to the cage wrestling. She thought for a moment and looked at the more muscular of the two men. "The one in the green." She answered. "So...what happens if you win?" Asked Mystique. "I'll think on it while we watch." The wrestling only lasted a few minutes. The man in the blue had cleverly dodged blows, and knocked green out from behind. "Damnit! What do you want?" Complained Mystique. She noticed the multiple bottles of beer on the table, all drained. "Well..." Thought Logan. She could clearly see he was a little aroused by her actions of joining him at the table. "You're gonna suck my dick" he decided with a smug impression. She blushed from this command, but took a deep breath. "Ok...but not here." "Oh yeah, we're staying right here." Logan ordered. She gave a slight shutter as she sank to her knees. The other men were too busy watching the wrestlers to notice what was going on. "Can we at least go to the restroom?" Asked Mystique. "Fine" Logan replied. As they entered the men's bathroom, they found a stall and Mystique dropped to her knees with a little bit of uncertainty. "No, not in this form, in your true form" said Logan. Mystique was a little surprised by this, normally no one liked to see her true form. She was confused, but listened. She shifted into her true form. Logan unzipped his pants to show a massive tent in his boxers. Mystique nervously pulled these down to reveal his huge boner, at least 10 inches long. She took a deep breath and started to push it into her mouth. She had to open as wide as she could to fit it. She even felt a bit go down her throat in disbelief. She started plowing back and forth, and upon order started caressing his balls. She kept don't this until she felt his length pulse and felt a large amount of semen go down her throat. She gagged when he pulled his dick from her throat. He started to shove it back in his pants. "So, what do we bet next?" Said Logan. He got an idea and pulled a deck of cards from his pocket. "Let's try some Texas Holdum". He suggested. After the first round Logan won. "What do I do?" Said a shivering Mystique. "Why don't you play the rest of the game without clothes." She sighed and obeyed. He won the next one also. Logan was clearly feeling a little dirty. "I want to see you try to fit the toilet handle in your pussy." Mystique blushed from this odd and highly violating request. She could see his boner had somehow grown and was practically pushing out of his pants. She got up and bent forward and then backed up. She felt the cold handle press against her pussy lips. She then forced it all the way in. She gave a moan and asked "can I get off now?" "Yah" replied Logan. He was very aroused now. When Logan won the next one, he said what she was afraid he would say, "you're gonna fuck with me, but outside of the stall." She wanted to complain, but she had to comply. She came out of the stall and bent over on the floor. She felt his dick slide into her pussy. Both of them moaned. As Logan started pumping, a man walked in "What the f-" he backed slowly out of the bathroom. Mystique was very embarrassed and started to feel Logan's dick pulse. Within seconds, Logan came in her. She moaned really loud and said she was ready for the next bet. "I'll give you the dog tags for free if you fuck with me one more time-and enjoy it." Mystique widened her eyes at this. His dick had been hard to fit because of its massive size already, but now he was offering her the dog tags if she enjoyed sex with him. "Okay" she sighed. She climbed back on his dick, and started fucking. She put everything she had in it. She was fucked on the walls, floor, and sink. She even held onto the top of the stall door while Logan fucked her from behind. She could feel her climax coming. She kept on fucking, and then finally he came a huge amount in her pussy. She moaned a final time. Logan looked out of breath and handed her the dog tags. She was so tired she fell asleep with his dick still in her.

When she woke, she still had him in her, he was too heavy to move so she had to wait for him to wake. When he finally did he got up and said "one more?" She rolled her eyes to indicate "fine." He wanted her to fit one of the cards in her pussy. She slowly pushed it in, finally getting it in all the way. When she tried to pull it out, it was really stuck. She panicked, but Logan calmly put his hand in, getting a moan from her, he pulled it out and handed her the card."If you ever want to bet again..." He walked off and left.


End file.
